riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadius Malfoy
Main Plot Role A member of the Order of the Dragon, the wizarding world's darker side that desires nothing more than to eliminate the statue of secrecy and to bring the wizarding world out into the open, Arcadius is a more sadistic, sinister member, willing to inflict harm or even kill to get his way. A former professional Quidditch player, some still recognize him from his days of fame and flying, making him a rather...interesting addition to the Order of the Dragon, on account no one would ever suspect him of being capable of such crimes. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Character's Full Name: Arcadius Cygnus Malfoy Nickname: Arcadius Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.): Greek Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning): N/A Why was the character given this name? His family are pretentious and always like to give grand sounding names. Arcadius was the name of a Roman Emperor and the Malfoys took it from there so it has been a name used through their family tree. Cygnus is his father's name and was considered appropriate for him to be given it as a middle name. Does the character like their name? Yes and no. Arcadius genuinely does believe he is better than almost everybody so the fact that his name has a lot of history is something he likes. He doesn't like the fact that Cygnus connects him so strongly to his father and his father's ideas as he doesn't always agree with the older man. Eye Color: Green Glasses needed?: Yes, only when reading for now though. And given he is vain about them so doesn't wear them as often as he probably should. Hair Color & Length: Blonde, long enough to be curly and short enough to be manageable. Build & Body Type: Tall and toned. Skin Tone: Pale to tanned, depending on the season and how much time he is getting to spend outside. Height: Over 6 foot. Probably about 6'2 Weight: 170 pounds or 77 kilograms Birthday: 8 February (33 as of year 9) Astrological Sign: Aquarius Place of Birth: St Mungos Hospital, London Places the Character has lived: Malfoy Manor (Between the English town of Chester and the Welsh border); Hogwarts; Paris, France Current residence: Opulentia Hall and Estate, Welshpool Nationality: British Native Language(s): English and Welsh Accent Present? If so what accent?: A slight welsh lilt but only when excited so hardly ever present. Pets: Several horses that live in the barn on his estate and a large eagle owl named Chester after the city he lived near. Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility): Yew with Dragon Heartstring, 12 and 1/8th inch, supple. Blood Status: Pureblood and incredibly proud of that fact. Social Class: Upper upper class. Special Talents/Skills: - He can be rude without even opening his mouth. - Manages to be an incredibly good salesman. - Is a bit of a womanizer and used to be known for his ability to capture the attention of almost any woman. - He is surprisingly enough an incredible cook and loves to spend time in the kitchen although that is not something he will willingly admit to strangers. - World-class seeker. Mannerisms or Habits: - He smirks more often than not. - Has mastered the art of raising one eyebrow at a time - Habitually tunes out at family dinners/meetings and clenches his jaw in the process - Rolls his eyes a lot - Pouts when things don't go his way - Can be quick to anger and to lash out as a result, especially when the person annoys him (basically anybody but Jac, Maia, Derrick or Lucretia) Childhood Background Mother: Anastasia Malfoy (nee Barteau) Father: Cygnus Malfoy Siblings: Lucretia Malfoy Other Relatives? Derrick Halliwell - distant cousins, he has more of a relationship with this man than with any of the other cousins he has and has always thought of him more as an older brother than anything else. Maia Corvus - while she's technically related to Derrick and not Arcadius the Malfoy has always thought of her as a mixture between a friend, a girl he can snog and a annoying younger family member who he will pretty much do anything to protect. Childhood Friends: Derrick Halliwell Maia Corvus Relationship with Family Members: His relationship with his parents is a work in progress as they are always disappointed in him and his decisions. He gets along with Lucretia and Derrick and Maia (the last two he considers much closer cousins than they actually are) far better than he does with his parents although he still has problems with them from time to time. Best Memory of Family: Any time he and his sister broke the rules together and found a bit of fun. Worst Memory of Family: Being caught coming back onto the grounds after getting all the way to town and having Lucretia decide to save her own skin instead of sticking with him. Family Quirks or Secrets: They still keep dark artifacts around and use them with ease. Both Lucretia and Arcadius were placed in arranged marriages by their father, only Lucretia's worked out and Arcadius has been blamed for the failure. Important Experiences/Injuries: None really, he was a well behaved child. His only real experiences apart from travelling or day to day activities were him and Lucretia either sneaking off the grounds to go to town or exploring the house hoping to find all kinds of dark things that they thought would be fascinating to play with and see. He eventually found a stash of his father's things in his father's office and was very nearly caught in the process. Places Visited as a Child: Wales, Paris, London, Oxford, Rome. As much as the Malfoys loved to travel however they stayed at home just as often so when there was a trip it was a good change. The parents enjoyed going to Europe and eventually started taking Lucretia and Arcadius with them. Enemies: Anybody who said something bad about the Malfoys but in general nobody that he had a huge personal grudge with. Hometown Atmosphere: Arcadius grew up at Malfoy Manor and very rarely got to go into Chester or visit Wales although he and Lucretia liked to sneak out as soon as they could to get some experiences. Growing up at the manor was rather restrictive, they were really only allowed to associate with others in their own family line, Maia or Derrick for example, and as such really didn't get a great Hometown atmosphere. Childhood Room Appearance: A dark green, very Slytherin and basically his only safe place, he drew from that for his current room decorations. Schooling House: Slytherin Current Year Level (If Student): N/A Favorite Class & Why: Flying, he always enjoyed the freedom of that most and once they no longer got to have it he missed it enough that he asked to help with teaching it and was eventually made a TA for this time at Hogwarts from his 5th year. Least Favorite & Why Class: Potions. He is not one that likes funny smells and the attention span to little things like how to chop a root wasn't something that managed to capture his attention. Quidditch? Yes, seeker from his second year at school. Captain from his 4th. Prefect or TA? Prefect and TA for the flying class from 5th year. OWL Scores by Class: Ancient Runes: E Arithmancy: E Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: E Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E History of Magic: A Potions: A Transfiguration: E NEWT Scores by Class: Ancient Runes: E Arithmancy: E Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: E Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E Transfiguration: O Personality During School: Confident and arrogent to the point of standoffish. Yet he somehow still managed to find more than enough women to snog and enjoyed doing so very much. Friends: Derrick Halliwell Maia Corvus Lucretia Malfoy A few more that will be added as I go along. Favorite Professor & Why: Flying professor - because of the subject and the fact that he was given the chance to be a TA for the class. Not the same one that is at Hogwarts now. Least Favorite Professor & Why: Potions professor - there was always an attitude from the potions professor that he didn't like and as a result the Malfoy made no effort to show respect. Not the same professor that is at Hogwarts now. Significant experiences during school: - Becoming Quidditch Captain in his fourth year - Becoming a TA and prefect in his fifth year Best memory from school: Becoming Quidditch captain if only because it affirmed that he was very good at what he loved the most. Worst memory from school: A potion of his exploding in his first year. Completely tainted his feelings about the subject. Favorite place in the castle: The prefects bathroom. The big bathtub meant he could swim all he liked and he did happen to like the solitude that could be provided there with very little difficulty. Favorite place outside the castle: The Quidditch Pitch. He was genuinely at home there and loved every moment that he spent on the pitch, making his first career choice logical. Favorite place in Hogsmeade The Shrieking shack. Secluded, perfect for exploring and later taking girls there for a snog, and best of all... away from the nosy professors. Least favorite place in the castle: The library. Studying was not his favorite pastime and the Malfoy, while intelligent, tried to avoid the library as much as possible. Least favorite place outside the castle: The cliffs. Far too much attention could be drawn to him. Least favorite place in Hogsmeade Anywhere where the professors could watch over them far too closely. He preferred to get freedom when he was allowed down to Hogsmeade. Adult Background Relationship Status/Married? Taking things slow with Jacqueline Sexton. If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): N/A Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? None Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Jacqueline Sexton Length of Relationship: On and off again for several years given lost contact and all manner of things that have happened to them. How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse? Was sweet-talked into dancing with her after she stole a shot of his at a bar (he'd gone there to get drunk and pick up girls so the sweet-talking wasn't really all that necessary but he didn't try to stop her.) Best Memory of Family as an Adult: Being given his current house (read: mansion) by his parents as a present. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: His arranged engagement breaking off and his parents expressing just how much he always disappointed them. Enemies: Although she doesn't know his identity Arcadius is the Dragon Member that Miley Richards has sworn she will never be kind to, so an enemy there for a start although he doesn't feel intense enough hatred to anybody but his father to actually consider people enemies. He just likes to piss people off and doesn't care if they like him or not. Career Career: Owner of Quality Quidditch Supply as well as a chain of similar shops in France. He is also a former professional Quidditch player. He was a seeker. Job Description: To run and manage the Quality Quidditch Supply shop in Diagon Alley as well as oversea the shops in France that are also his while preparing to take over the rest of the shops that are in his father's business portfolio. Job Satisfaction: He likes it but it is not his favorite or ideal job. Coworkers: He doesn't have coworkers. He has employees Relationship with Coworkers Employees: As long as all of them do their work he is a fair boss but the minute something is left undone or laziness is shown he has no patience. Income Level: High. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? He's a Malfoy. He has other wealth. Previous Careers: Professional Seeker on a few different teams (headhunted because of how good he was). Dream Job: Professional Seeker or Quidditch Coach. Will they get it? Why or why not? Already had it (got told by his father he was now too old to play games) and won't ever get it because his family have decided that he has to settle down and behave like a grownup. Biggest Achievement on the Job: Being headhunted for several renowned teams. Running several shops successfully all at once when his father had expressed doubts about his ability to do so. Worst Foul Up on the Job: Losing his temper and firing one of the best managers he'd ever found because the man had missed a smallish mistake one of his underlings had made. Memorable Quotes Some man Russell was shouting and Arcadius had no idea who it was he was aiming his words at but he didn't plan on taking it lying down. "Crucio!" Hissing the word as a shiver of the power he felt ran through him the Malfoy eyed the man. There was nothing wrong with using his family heritage well and this was most definitely a part of it. "You're such an idiot aren't you?" Cackling and keeping his focus on the spell, trying to ensure that it would hit his target and make life miserable Arcadius eventually let it go, he had more than one little toy to play with it would seem. At least one woman and two men Russell and Riley. Oh he was going to have fun. ~ from MP ~ Burn it to the Ground Friends & Relationships On and off he has had a relationship with Jacqueline Sexton.